Ivy Efiáltis/Relationships
This page is comprised of Ivy Efiáltis' relationships with characters she interacts with. Family Phobetor Ivy has a close bond with her father Phobetor, as was the one that raised since she was abandoned by her mother. Phobetor does worry about her, even if she might not need to be worried over. They have a lovely father-daughter bond and Phobetor loves spending time with her. He is highly protective over her and didn't even what her to meet his siblings, claiming them to be too "chaotic". But, he knew he had to let go, and let her meet her cousins, after all, she would be meeting them during the Mythology Program. Phobetor has tried dating in the past, but many of the ones he dated, were put off when he told them he had a child with someone. That's what stopped him from continuing if they couldn't take that he had a child, what was the point. Ivy is the light of his dark life. He also never introduced Ivy to any of the people he dated, he would only introduce her to them if he thought it would work. Mania When she was fourteen, Ivy met her father's girlfriend, Mania, Roman Goddess of the Dead. At first, she was very unsure, since the last time he was with a woman, she abandoned him with a newborn baby. However, this time, it didn't happen. Mania, Phobetor's new girlfriend, happened to be extremely different. Ivy quickly formed a bond with the Roman Goddess of the Dead, which surprised Phobetor himself. Despite only know Mania for two years, Ivy sees Mania of the mother-figure she didn't have during her younger years, in fact, she tends to slip up and has called Mania "Mother/Mom" a few times. So far, her father and Mania have been doing well, and Ivy hopes they continue and maybe marry in the future. Calliope Ivy's estranged mother is the Muse, Calliope, who abanded Ivy with Phobetor for unknown reasons. Ivy didn't learn who her mother was until before she left for Ever After High. Her father finally revealed it, including telling her that Calliope abandoned her with him. She finds it uncomfortable when she is in her Epics 101 class since her mother is her teacher. She finds it hard to just focus because of her mother. She's had to ask for help from other students refusing to tell why she will not ask Calliope for help. Erebus Ivy has a very close relationship with her grandfather, Erebus. Her close bond is also due to her inheriting all his powers, so Erebus trained her. They have a loving grandfather-and-granddaughter relationship and Ivy goes to him with questions when her father won't answer them. Erebus was also the one to gift Ciaran to Ivy. Aunts and Uncles Because of her father's overprotectiveness, Ivy doesn't per se know her uncles and aunts, only knows of them. Her aunts are Eris and Nemesis and her uncles are Thanatos and Hypnos. She was told by her father that Eris was a bit crazy and chaotic. Ivy wasn't even sure how to respond to it. Cousins From her father's side, Ivy has quite a number of cousins. With a good portion of her cousins as "Rebels", Ivy definitely supports them but remains a Royal herself. Eranthe "Erin" Discord Out of all her cousins that she has recently discovered, Ivy is closest to Eranthe, daughter of Eris. It may also be due because two are roommates and also in The Young Olympians group. Of course, neither one really realized they were cousins until much later. Despite that, Ivy still considers Erin one of her best friends and the closest person to confide with. Ivy has become very protective of her cousin and supports anything she does. Ivy doesn't find being a Rebel wrong, it just means Erin wants to pick her own destiny. If Ivy had to pick between the Royals and Rebels, she'd pick Erin and the Rebels, not just because Erin was her cousin. She also enjoys teasing Erin about her crush on Zane and loves seeing her with Zane and finds them absolutely adorable. Ivy is a die-hard fan of "Zerin" and will literally knock someone out if they think otherwise. Erin does tease Ivy back when she starts developing a crush on Blake Von Dark. Isabella Echthrós Isabella is the daughter of Nemesis and another of Ivy's younger cousin. Ivy didn't know they were cousins. Since Ivy never met her aunt, she didn't know about Isabella. She only knew about Isabella because of the Mythology Program and that she was introduced as "daughter of Nemesis". Thana Reaper Thana is one of Ivy's younger cousins and Thanatos' daughter. Ivy's relationship with her cousin Thana is much like with Vendetta and Isabella: unknown. Ivy doesn't even know she is cousins with Thana since she never saw her uncle in person and because Phobetor kept her pretty shielded from the rest of the family, calling them "chaotic siblings of mine". She only knew about Thana because of the Mythology Program and that she was introduced as "daughter of Thanatos". Valerie Kaloupi TBA Lorelei Kaloupi TBA Nyx Nyx is Ivy's great-aunt/grandmother, Erebus' sister and consort. Ivy finds her family extremely confusing with terms and whatnot that she just calls Nyx "Grandma Nyx". Their relationship is in the middle. Nyx didn't visit a lot when Ivy was younger and often stayed away, the reason is unknown. But, she somehow never forgot Ivy's birthday and always sent a gift. Extended family Through her father, Ivy is the great-granddaughter of Chaos and great-niece of Tartarus and Gaia. Ivy knows very little about her great-grandfather as her father keeps her well out of his "chaotic" family. She also knows very little about her great-uncle and aunt, Tartarus and Gaia. Through her mother, Ivy is the granddaughter of Zeus and Mnemosyne and makes her the step-granddaughter of Hera. This makes her the niece to many of the Gods and Goddess, including Ares, Enyo, and Hephaestus, which makes her related to many of The Young Olympians including Heather and Zane von Olympus, who she learns is her maternal (half)-aunt and uncle. Ivy didn't know about that before learning about her mother's identity. Despite the new information on her family, Ivy continues to treat Zane as a friend since that's all she sees him. Friends Fay Fairer : "The term opposites attract really works. In a friendship." : — Ivy about her relationship with Fay Fairer Fay and Ivy have a really strange and weird friendship since they are opposite Dragon Games Teams and that their elements totally clash. Despite those things, Ivy counts Fay as one of her best Fairy Tale friends. Liv Mercybringer : "Liv's powers are just amazing! She can heal! Mine are just...dark." : — Ivy about her and Liv's powers. Ivy finds Liv very cool! With her ability to heal also interests Ivy. Ivy was also the one to bring Liv into the Dragon Games. Overall, their relationship is mainly with the Dragons. In addition, the two are fashion buddies. Ivy usually goes to Liv for help on making her designs real since Ivy does not know how to sew at all. Ivy did have a crush on Liv for a short while but was too shy to ever reveal it. It was easy for her to gain the crush, Liv was pretty much everything Ivy wasn't, and what she might have wanted to be. She eventually got a crush on Blake and her crush on Liv vanished. Luna Lunarmoon TBA Samira King Samira is another fashion buddy of Ivy. They find each other's fashion tastes different but amazing so they have tried to do a mix. They are working on a set of clothing that is a mix of Greek and Egyptian for Thalia Farrow. Samira wants to give it to Thalia as a gift. Ivy can see that Samira has a crush on Thalia and tries to help her friend, but most of the time stay back since she wants Samara to do it on her own. The Dream Team It's a complete shock that Ivy, the quietest and mysterious girl of the Greeks joined the Dream Team. But, she enjoys them, just not showing a lot of emotion when she does. Lethereia Hypnos TBA Somnolence Pavotus TBA Reve Sweetdreams Pets Ciaran Ciaran is Ivy's pet panther, who she got as a birthday gift from her grandfather. Ciaran was gifted with immortality. Ivy loves Ciaran very much and is often found snuggling with him. When Ivy is away in class, Ciaran is often found wandering around, just to keep an eye on Ivy. Kova Kova is one of Legend's babies, part of the batch cursed by the Evil Queen during her guise as Mira Shards. Despite being "evil", Ivy still was able to bond with the dragon. Romance Ivy and romance was always an off topic. Raised by Nightmare and Darkness Gods made it hard, and she really didn't know what to do. Her father's romance with her mother ended badly as well, and it didn't help that she was raised by men all her life. Despite her quiet and mysterious self, she has gained a few crushes over the years, on men, a few women, and recently someone that did not identify a gender. Ivy came to the conclusion that she was panromantic. Blake Von Dark TBA (will be written once I get Blake finished) Ivy marries Blake and they have two children, a daughter named Zalira who will take Blake's destiny and a son named Dusk that will inherit Ivy's destiny, as the next God of Nightmares. Enemies Heather von Olympus Ivy and Heather's relationship is complicated. Not entirely enemies, more like Ivy can't stand Heather at times when she goes crazy. She finds her selfish wanting only what her destiny and not caring about anyone else. There are times when Ivy wants to blast Heather with her darkness powers, but restrains herself, only for the sake of Zane. She isn't afraid to badmouth Heather though that mostly does it to herself and not near Zane, knowing he does love his sister. However, after the mishap of Mythos Masquerade Party, Ivy's views on Heather changed dramatically. She now always wants to hit Heather with her nightmare powers (which she almost ''never ''uses), but once again, holds back. She usually rants to Nova and Ciaran about what she wants to do. It doesn't help that Ivy is related to Heather through her mother, Calliope. Category:Subpages Category:Shadows' Subpages